Quarells Home
by Kuroyuukii
Summary: Kehidupan Seorang Miyuki Yukimaru Dengan Seorang Akashi Seijuuro./"Karna dia adalah Calon Masa depan Seijuuro"/"Cium aku"/"Kemarilah Yukimaru". [Akashi x OC] FINAL CHAPTERRR !
1. Chapter 1

Quarrels Home

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning: Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, dsb

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**•**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumah kami Putra ku akan menjemput mu nanti "Ucap Laki-laki yang datang ke rumah Yukimura Miyuki.

"A–ah Ha'i" Balas Miyuki

Lalu laki-laki itu pun pergi.

Benar saja esok nya Miyuki di jemput oleh laki-laki berambut Merah dan juga dengan Para Butler.

Miyuki pun hanya bisa melamun seperti orang Bego, Tapi seketika itu juga lamunan Miyuki buyar oleh suara Bariton laki-laki berambut Merah itu.

"Ayo Pergi" Ucap laki-laki itu dingin.

"a-ah Ha'i " Ucap Miyuki segera berlari ke arah laki-laki besurai Merah itu.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Laki-laki bersurai Merah itu … Seketika aku melongo tak percaya ternyata di Tokyo ada Rumah sebesar ini dengan gaya yang ehmmm Tradisional Jepang.

Lalu Miyuki berhenti melongo ketika Paman yang kemarin datang. Segera Miyuki Paman itu.

"O-ohayou " Ucap ku Membungkuk.

"Ohayou " Ucap Paman itu "Ayo " Paman itu segera masuk kedalam Rumah, dan aku pun segera mengikuti nya begitu juga laki-laki, bersurai Merah itu.

Saat di ruang Tamu Paman itu mempersilah kan Miyuki duduk.

Dengan senang hati aku pun duduk di depan nya tapi… laki-laki beraurai Merah itu duduk di samping Paman itu.

"Anoo, Paman kenapa paman menyuruh ku tinggal di sini?" Tanya Miyuki adahal kita baru kenal kemarin…kan?" Tanya Miyuki lagi sedikit hati-hati.

"Kau ingin tau?" Tanya Paman itu.

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Ayah mu Teman Paman dari Kecil " Jawab Paman itu "Saat Orang Tua mu Kecelakaan Lalu Lintas, Paman berjanji pada Ayah mu Akan mendidik mu bersama dengan Seijuuro " Jawab Paman. "Dan ada satu perjanjian lagi…tapi tidak akan paman beritahu sekarang "

"A-ah terima kasih Paman" Ucap Miyuki.

"Nama Paman Akashi Seishirou " Ucap Seishirou "Seijuuro perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Seishirou.

"Akashi Seijuuro, Yoroshiku"

"Yu-Yukimura Miyuki, Yoroshiku "

Manik Heterochrome Milik Akashi Seijuuro sedikit membulat walaupun wajah nya tetap tenang.

"Baiklah Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggil ku Otou-san dan bisa memanggil Seijuuro Onii-san atau Onii-Sama " Ucap Seishirou.

"Ba-baik otou-sama " Ucap Miyuki berdiri lalu membungkuk.

"Seijuuro antarkan dia Kekamar nya "Ha'i" Ucap Seijuuro lalu pergi.

sampai di depan Kamar nya

"Te-terima kasih Onii-san?" Ucap Miyuki dengan nada tanya.

"Oi" Panggil Seijuuro.

"Ha-ha'i " Jawab Miyuki

"Saat di sekolah jangan panggil aku Onii-san" Ucap Seijuuro Dingin.

"Ha'i" Ucap Miyuki menurut.

"Aku pergi" Ucap nya.

"A-ah" Gumam Miyuki

"Ada apa? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Ti-tidak" Ucap ku.

Lalu Seijuuro pun pergi.

Miyuki pun merebah kan diri di kasur lalu dan berpikir sejenak. "Sekolah baru ku nanti seperti apa ya?" Gumam Miyuki lalu terlelap.

Esok nya.

"Miyuki-sama cepat bangun" Ucap Sasaki yang akan Menjadi Maid Pribadi Miyuki.

Miyuki pun bangun dan segera pergi ke toilet lalu segera berpakaian seragam dan segera menuju ruang Makan.

"A-ah Pagi Pa–otou-sama " Sapa Miyuki pada Otou-sama.

"Pagi" Ucap Otou-san.

Miyuki pun memakan Sarapan nya tapi... kenapa Onii-san tidak Makan?.

"5 Menit lagi kutunggu di Depan " Ucap Seijuuro lalu segera pergi ke depan.

Saat itu aku mengerti dia sudah Sarapan. Lalu secepat Kilat Niyuki pergi ke depan.

"Ma-maaf, aku lama " Ucap Miyuki ter'engah-engah.

"Kau Terlambat 2 menit akan kuberikan hukuman nanti" Ucap Seijuuro lalu pergi Kesekolah Miyuki

"Anooo, Akashi-kun?, kelas ku dimana ?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Kau Sekelas dengan ku" Jawab Seijuuro Masih membaca buku nya.

Saat Kami memasuki Kelas.

"OOOOHHHAAAYOOOO, Akashicchi" Teriak laki-laki bersurai hampir sama dengan Miyuki.

"Oi kau Berisik Kise" Ucap laki-laki bersurai Navy menjitak laki-laki yang berteriak tadi.

"Ittaaii" Ucap laki-laki yang berteriak tadi kita sebut saja Kise Ryouta.

Terdengar Akashi menghela nafas lalu segera duduk di tempat nya.

"Dia siapa, nanodayo?" Ucap laki-laki berambut hijau yang ehmm membawa ehh Boneka Panda?.

"Dia…teman ku " Ucap Akashi.

"Wahhhh Akashicchi dia Pacar mu ya-ssu" Kise segera ngerocos dan berdiri berjalan ke arah Miyuki.

"Hai aku Kise Ryouta-ssu salam kenal ya-ssu nama mu siapa-ssu" Ucap Kise Sok Akrab. "A-aku Yu-Yukimaru Miyuki " Ucap Miyuki gugup.

"Kau bisa duduk dengan ku-ssu " Ucap Kise Menarik Miyuki.

"A-ah" Gumam Miyuki.

"Sana Minggir Aominecchi".

Usir Kise Pada Aomine Daiki.

"Teme, Kise berani nya kau mengusir ku" Geram Aomine.

"Ti-tidak usah Kise-kun aku bisa duduk dengan dia" Ucap Miyuki menunjuk Midorima.

"Heeeee, Masa kau ingin duduk dengan Midorimacchi-ssu?" Tanya Kise tidak percaya.

Miyuki pun berjalan ke arah Midorima. "Bo-boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Terserah" Ujar Midorima.

"Arigatou" Ucap Miyuki lalu duduk.

"Boneka Panda? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Ini lucky Item ku untuk hari ini" Ucap Midorima membetulkan Letak Kacamata nya.

"O-Oha-asa ya?" Tanya ku tidak yakin.

Tapi… seketika manik Hijau milik nya membulat.

"Ka-kau tahu oha-asa nanodayo?"

"Ha'i" Jawab ku. "Bintang mu Cancer? " Tanya ku.

"Betul nanodayo pasti bintang mu Sagitarius nanodayo " Ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan letak Kacamata nya.

"Benar Midorima-kun " Ucap Miyuki senang. "Warna keberuntungan Midorima-kun ehmm Gold Blonde ?" Ucap Miyuki.

"Betul Sekali nanodayo dan warna keberuntungan mu Merah nanodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"Be-benar" Balas ku.

Kami pun menjadi dekat setelah itu.

"Yukimaru " Panggil Akashi yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ha'i " Saut Miyuki.

"Ikut aku " Akashi menarik lengan Miyuki dan mereka pun berlari ke arah Atap.

"Seperti nya Akashicchi Cemburu ya-ssu " Saut Kise.

"Syuuut, Stab " Suara gunting kramat berwarna Merah menancap di samping Kise.

"A-akashicchi, ke-kenapa bisa gunting nya-ssu" Ucap Kise merinding.

-Lalu di atap.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Quarells Home

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, dsb

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**•**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ada apa Akashi-kun? " Tanya ku.

Seijuuro hanya menyeringai.

Ya Seringaian itu adalah seringaian Anak Nakal.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun? " tanya ku lagi.

"Aku tau Hukuman untuk mu" Ucap Seijuuro.

"A–apa " tanya Miyuki gugup.

"Cium aku " Ujar Akashi santai.

"He–heee " Teriak Miyuki tidak percaya "A-akashi-kun jangan bercanda" Ucap Miyuki.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Cium aku " Bilang Seijuuro lagi.

"…"

"Kubilang Cium aku"

"…"

"Cium aku Yukimaru"

"… ti-tidak bisa"

"Kau menentang ku? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Bu–"

"Cium aku" Ucap Seijuuro lagi.

Miyuki hanya bisa Pasrah dan melakukan apa yang Seijuuro minta. "Pe-pejamkan mata mu" Ucap Miyuki.

"Kau memerintah ku? " Tanya nya dingin.

"Ti-tidak" Miyuki pun menghela napas lalu menutup mata nya dann Mencium Pipi kanan Seijuuro.

"Su-sudah " Ucap Miyuki lalu melangkah mundur.

"heeee? aku tidak menyuruh mu mencium di pipi kan? " Ucap Seijuuro Menyeringai.

"A-ku tidak bisa " Ucap Miyuki.

"Kenapa? " Tanya Seijuuro dingin.

"A-aku belom pernah melakukan nya" Ujar Miyuki Blushing.

Seijuuro berjalan mendekati Miyuki.

"Bodoh aku juga " Ujar Seijuuro tersenyum atau lebih tepat nya Menyeringai?.

Seijuuro mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya bisa Pasrah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karna tangan nya di kunci oleh jari-jari Seijuuro.

Saat hampir mencium Miyuki tiba-tiba saja ada gangguan.

Ya tiba-tiba teriakan dari arah pintu masuk atap.

"Akashicchi, Miyukicchi Kelas akan segera di mulai-ssu " Teriak Kise dari luar. Hahhh mengganggu momen Miyuki sama Seijuuro aja ya?.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ayo ke kelas " Ucap Seijuuro

"Ha-ha'i " Balas Miyuki.

"Eh Akashicchi, Miyukicchi mana-ssu " Tanya Kise. Walau tidak di hiraukan oleh Akashi.

"Aku di sini Kise-kun " Ucap Miyuki berusaha menpertahankan wajah tenang nya walau dalam hati sedang ber'okresta karena perlakuan Seijuuro tadi.

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam kelas.

Skip Pelajaran~~

Akhirnya waktu tiba pulang Sekolah.

"Akashi-kun ayo kita pulang" Ajak Miyuki.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub kau pulang duluan saja " Ucap Seijuuro.

"E-eh a-aku menunggu Akashi-kun saja" Ujar Miyuki.

"Terserah" Seijuuro pun memasuk gedung basket. Dan Miyuki hanya bisa menunggu di luar.

"Anoo " Ucap seseorang.

Miyuki hanya celingak celinguk mencari datang nya suara itu.

"Sumimasen, aku di sini " Ujar laki-laki bersurai biru langit itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa".

Miyuki melihat ke arah depan nya dan ternyata ada Laki-laki di depan nya dan baru saja dia berteriak tidak Sopan.

"Ma-maaf kan aku berteriak tidak Sopan"

Ucap Miyuki membungkuk.

"Tidak apa, aku dapat pesan dari Akashi-kun " Ucap laki-laki itu.

Miyuki hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Kau boleh masuk ke dalam gedung dan duduk di sana " Ucap laki-laki itu menunjuk Bangku di pojok sana.

"Te-Terima kasih " Ucap Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Sama-sama " Ucap laki-laki itu Datar.

"A-aku Yukimaru Miyuki " Ucap Miyuki mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya " Ucap nya menerima uluran tangan Miyuki.

Lalu Miyuki pun duduk di bangku yang di saran kan Kuroko tadi.

Sebenarnya saat Kuroko dan Miyuki berjabat tangan tadi Akashi Melihat nya dan ada Perasaan tidak suka.

Karna terlalu lama menunggu Miyuki hampir saja tertidur.

"Ayo pulang "Panggil Seijuuro

"Ha'i" Miyuki segera berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

30 Menit Kemudian kami pun Sampai dirumah.

Miyuki segera merebahkan diri nya di kasur milik nya.

Miyuki pun pergi mandi selesai Mandi ia keluar dari kamar kebetulan mendengar Suara Seijuuro.

"Kemarilah Yukimaru " Suara Seijuuro.

"Ha'i" Miyuki pun segera masuk ke kamar Seijuuro dan yang ia lihat adalah Seijuuro sedang bersama Kuda?

"Berani sekali kau masuk ke kamar ku tanpa izin " Ucap nya dingin.

"Ma-maaf aku kira Onii-san memanggil Ku " Ucap Miyuki.

"Huh karna aku berkata Yukimaru? " Tanya Akashi.

"Ha-ha'i " Miyuki pun mengangguk.

"Bodoh kebetulan saja nama mu sama dengan nama Kuda Putih milikku" Ucap Seijuuro berjalan ke arah kuda nya.

"Kemarilah duduk " Ucap Seijuuro menunjuk tempat di sebelah nya.

Miyuki pun berjalan ke arah Seijuuro dan duduk di sebelah nya.

"Jadi dia Yukimaru? " Tanya Miyuki membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya " Jawab Seijuuro yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus Kepala Kuda nya.

"Bo-boleh aku mengelus Yukimaru juga" Pinta Miyuki.

Seijuuro pun menyeringai.

"Boleh saja " Ucap Seijuuro memperolehkan.

"Te-terima Kasih" Jawab Miyuki Senang.

Miyuki pun mengelus kepala Yukimaru, dan Yukimaru hanya diam dan membiarkan kepala nya di elus oleh Miyuki.

"Manis nya " Ucap Miyuki Tersenyum Bak Malaikat.

"Yukimaru " Panggil Seijuuro.

"Kau memanggil ku atau Kuda mu " Tanya Miyuki.

"Kau tidak lupa hukuman mu yang tadi kan? " Tanya Seijuuro Menyeringai.

"E-eh? " Miyuki hanya bisa ber'eh.

"Cium aku " Ucap Seijuuro.

"I-iya ta-tapi tutup mata mu " Ucap Miyuki blushing~~~

"Tidak mau " Ucap Seijuuro Keras kepala.

Lagi-lagi Miyuki di buat Pasrah Oleh Seijuuro.

Miyuki pun segera mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Seijuuro.

Manik Heterochrome milik Seijuuro bertemu dengan Manik gold Yellow.

Seketika wajah Miyuki Langsung berubah menjadi Merah.

Chuu~~~

Akhirnya Miyuki pun mencium bibir Seijuuro.

Miyuki pun melepaskan Ciumannya.

"Su-sudah" Ucap Miyuki.

"Bagus " Jawab Seijuuro menepuk-nepuk Rambut Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya diam.

"Lihat aku " Perintah Akashi.

"…"

"Lihat aku " Perintah Akashi lagi.

Miyuki pun melihat Akashi.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Katakan kalu kau—" kata-kata Akashi terputus oleh Sasaki.

"Seijuuro-sama, Miyuki-sama makan malam sudah menunggu " Ucap Sasaki sopan.

"Cih, gangguan " Ucap Seijuuro berjalan ke arah Pintu "kau tidak mau makan? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Ma-mau " Balas Miyuki langsung berlari ke arah Seijuuro.

Karna tidak hati-hati Miyuki tersandung Kaki Bangku dan Jatuh.

"Ittaii " Pekik Miyuki.

"Dasar Bodoh " Seijuuro mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Ma-maaf " Ucap Miyuki menerima uluran tangan Seijuuro.

Mereka pun keluar dengan bergandengan tangan?

"O-onii-san, tolong lepaskan tangan ku " Ucap Miyuki Malu.

Seijuuro pun langsung melepaskan tangan nya saat sudah sampai di Meja Makan.

Mereka pun menghabiskan makan malamnya dan kembali ke kanar Masing-masing.

"Hmm? Suara Biola? " Tanya Miyuki "Dari Kamar Onii-san ?" Tanya nya lagi.

Miyuki pun keluar dari kamar nya dan berdiri di depan Kamar Seijuuro.

Miyuki pun mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuuro

"Masuk " Jawab Seijuuro.

"Pe-permisi " Ucap Miyuki.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Seijuuro.

Terlihat Seijuuuo yang masih menggenggam Biola. "Aku ingin dengar Onii-san memainkan Biola " Jelas Miyuki.

"Terserah" Jawab Seijuuro.

Seijuuro pun melanjutkan permainan Biola nya.

"Su-sugoii " Teriak Miyuki.

"Ya " Balas Seijuuro dingin.

Miyuki hanya bingung melihat Seijuuro.

Dipuji buka nya seneng! Malah dingin.

Batin Miyuki tapi Seijuuro bisa Membaca pikiran nya.

"Kau ingin aku senang? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Iya ! " Jawab Miyuki tanpa pikir panjang

Mungkin dia lupa? Kalau Seijuuro suka meminta yang aneh"?

Seijuuro Menyeringai. Uhhh lagi-lagi Seringaian itu ya Seringaian anak Nakal!

"Apa yang Onii-san mau? " Tanya Miyuki Tersenyum.

Ya dia sudah benar-benar lupa.

"Apa pun yang 'kulakukan' pada mu…kau tidak boleh menentang ku! " Ucap Seijuuro dengan nada penekanan di kata 'kulakukan'.

Demi apa pun Miyuki ingin menarik ulang kata-kata nya.

"U-uhh ba-baiklah" Ucap Miyuki terpaksa.

"Bagus " Ucap Seijuuro menepuk-nepuk Surai Gold Blonde milik Miyuki.

"Ta-tapi melakukan se-seperti apa? " Tanya Miyuki.

*Ya Ampun Miyuki kau memancing Seijuuro-kun*.

Seijuuro Menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja Seijuuro mencium bibir mungil milik Miyuki, Miyuki pun terbelalak dan Sedikit membuka bibir nya, tidak melewatkan Kesempatan itu Seijuuro segera memasuki lidah nya.

"Nnnghh " Miyuki Mendesah.

Seijuuro pun mengabsen setiap rongga mulut Miyuki.

Miyuki pun tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Milik Seijuuro hingga berdarah dan Membuat Seijuuro melepaskan Ciuman nya itu.

"Berani juga kau " Ucap Seijuuro Menyeringai.

"A-a-aku " Ucap Miyuki terbata-bata.

"Hmm? " Seijuuro mulai mendekati Bibir Miyuki lagi tapi sekejap Miyuki langsung menghindar.

"O-o-onii-san a-aku ha-harus me-mengerjakan Pr ku dakara sa-sampai jumpa " Ucap Miyuki dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Manis" gumam Seijuuro menyentuh bibir nya "Aku… ingin lagi " gumam Seijuuro kali ini Menyeringai.

Saat itu Miyuki.

Miyuki menyentuh bibir nya yang masih terasa hangat karena ciuman dari Seijuuro. "Kenapa dia sangat suka Mencuri Ciuman dari ku sih" Ucap Miyuki bingung.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Quarells Home

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, dsb

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**•**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" Ucap Miyuki berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Hm Onii-san belom tidur? " Gumam Miyuki.

"Lebih baik aku membuat Susu Coklat saja " Ucap Miyuki Mengucek mata nya.

"Yap, Selesai! " Ucap Miyuki.

"Sret" Saat itu ada Yang memeluk Miyuki dari belakang yap! Itu adalah Seijuuro.

"O-onii-san? " Pekik Miyuki.

"Ehm, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam?" Tanya Seijuuro.

"Aku membuat Susu Coklat, dan… tolong lepaskan " Ucap Miyuki meronta.

Bukan nya melepaskan pelukan nya Seijuuro malah mempe

r'erat Pelukan nya dan menaruh Dagu nya di pundak Miyuki

Dan itu sukse membuat wajah Miyuki merona.

"Tolong Lepaskan"

"Tidak "

"Kumohon lepaskan " Pinta Miyuki dengan puppy Eyes

Mungkin dia pikir dengan mengikuti gaya Kise akan berhasil menghasut Seijuuro, Hasilnya Tentu Saja Tidak.

"Tidak "

"Uhh, lepass " Ucap Miyuki meronta "ahhhhnnkkk" Pekik Miyuki ketika Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja menggigit lehernya.

"Onii-mmbbhhh" Akashi mulai memasuk'an kedua jari nya kedalam mulut Mungil milik Miyuki dan…

"Kyaaa Seijuuro-sama! Miyuki-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan! " Teriak Sasaki begitu melihat Miyuki dan Seijuuro sedang Ehm~~

"Ti-Tidaaaakkk!" Teriak Miyuki terbangun dari Mimpi buruk nya.

"Mi-mimpi? " Tanya Miyuki sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"A-ahahaha, tentu saja itu mimpi bodoh sekali aku " Ucap Miyuki mengucek mata nya "Hee? baru jam 2 yaampun aku baru tidur 2 jam yang lalu sudah bermimpi buruk sial sekali -"

Miyuki pun berjalan ke meja belajar nya.

"Lebih baik baca Buku saja " Miyuki pun membaca buku yah tepat nya Light Novel.

Karna terlalu serius Miyuki membaca tanpa sadar sudah Jam 4 Subuh.

"Su-sudah jam 4 ?" Gumam nya.

"Uhh 1 buku lagi deh " Ucap Miyuki lalu membaca 1 buku lagi.

"Uwahhh, Cerita nya semakin seruuu gimana ini? " Miyuki pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku lagi.

"Ending nya sedih " Ucap Miyuki sembari melap air mata nya.

"Sekarang aku bisa tidur " Saat akan tiduran di ranjang empuk nan hangat itu…

"Miyuki-sama ayo bangun, Sarapan sudah saya siapkan "

"…"

"Miyuki-sama? "

"…"

"Miyuki-sama ditunggu di bawah "

"U-USSSOOOO " Teriak Miyuki segera melirik jam dinding dan ternyata …!

Sudah jam 6.45

Miyuki segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan secepat Kilat mandi memakai

Seragam dan membereskan buku nya.

"Buku pelajaran sudah, sapu tangan sudah, handphone sudah, Light Novel lanjutan sudah Yak Siap "

"Ohayou Sasaki " Ucap Miyuki sambil Tersenyum.

"Ohayou Miyuki-sama " Ucap Sasaki sedikit menunduk.

"Ehm? Onii-san mana? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Seijuuro-sama?… dia ada dikamar " Ucap Sasaki.

"Eh? Onii-san tidak ikut Sarapan? " Tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Entah saya tidak tau " Jawab Sasaki Sopan.

Miyuki pun menghabiskan Sarapan nya.

Tidak lama sehabis itu Seijuuro pun turun.

"Ayo berangkat Yukimaru " Ucap Seijuuro sambil membaca buku.

Miyuki tidak berbicara apa pun sepanjang jalan sampai Seijuuro membuka pembicaraan.

"Sejak Kapan kau menjadi Maniak light Novel sampai tidak tidur Yukimaru" Tanya Akashi masih sambil membaca buku.

Deg!

"A-apa a-aku bu-bukan Maniak!, la-lagi pula kenapa O- Akashi-kun tau dari mana aku tidak tidur! " Tanya Miyuki tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja aku tau aku Ini Absolute! " Jawab nya kali ini menatap Miyuki.

'Pagi-pagi sudah berdebat aku cape~ dari tadi malam hanya tidur 2 jam aku cape~' Batin Miyuki.

Terdengar dari jauh suara orang berteriak "Miiiiiiii "

"Terserah, aku tidak mau berdebat Aka–"

"Yuuuuukiiicccchhii" Ternyata itu adalah Kise yang berlari dari Jauh dan melompat ke arah Miyuki dan memeluk Miyuki.

"Sumi-masen tolong lepas " Ucap Miyuki yang hampir tewas karena pelukan Maut milik Kise.

"O-oi Kise! Miyuki bisa mati! " Ucap Aomine kali ini.

"A-ahaha gomen-ssu! " Ucap Kise seraya melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Kise-chin aku jadi ingin menghancurkan mu " Ucap Murasakibara Sadis.

"Mouu, Murasakibaracchi Hidoii-ssu Huweee Midorimacchi " Teriak Kise.

"Kenapa jadi memanggil ku nanodayo " Ucap Midorima membetulkan Kacamata nya.

"Uh! Kurokocchi mana-ssu? " Tanya Kise entah sama siapa (?)

"Aku disini Kise-kun " Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Uwahh sejak kapan kau disana Tetsu? " Teriak Aomine.

"Aku sudah disini sejak Kise-kun melompat ke arah Miyuki-san " Ucap nya datar

"Apa aku tidak melihat mu Tetsu! " Ujar Aomine

"Sudahlah nama nya juga Ahominecchi-ssu " Ujar Kise tanpa Dosa.

"Apa! Teme Kise kau juga bodoh tau dasar Model dada rata! " Ucap Aomine bodoh.

"Aho! Aku ini laki-laki tentu saja rata! Mai-chan mu itu tuh Model dada besar tukang pamer huh! " Ucap Kise tak kalah.

"Apa Teme! Kise beraninya kau mengejek Mai-cha—"

"Ryouta, Daiki sekali lagi kalian bicara latihan kalian kutambah 3x lipat " Ucap Seijuuro tak lupa dengan Seringaian sadis nya.

Seketika mereka berdua diam.

"Lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas " Ujar Kuroko mengganti Topik.

-Dikelas-

"Ada apa nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima "bu-bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo! " Ucap nya Tsundere.

"Aku… lupa bawa tempat Pensil " jawab Miyuki lemas.

"…"

"…"

"Kau bisa pinjam punya ku nanodayo " Tawar Midorima "bu-bukan berarti aku mau meminjamkan nanodayo aku hanya Kasian nanodayo " Ucap Midorima Tsundere lagi.

"Arigatou Midorima-kun " Ucap Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Pa-panggil namaku saja tidak apa nanodayo! " Ucap Midorima menaikkan Kacamata nya "bu-bukan berarti aku ingin di panggil begitu nanodayo! "

Miyuki hanya terkekeh kecil "Baiklah Shintarou-kun " Ucap Miyuki Tersenyum.

-Saat Istirahat-

"Miyukicchi ayo kita ke kantin-ssu" Ucap Kise Mengacungkan ibu jari nya.

"Anoo, maaf kalian duluan saja aku ingin di kelas " Ucap Miyuki Memaksakan Tersenyum.

"Heee yasudah lah-ssu " Ucap Kise dengan nada Kecewa.

"Maaf tapi lain kali " Ucap Miyuki.

Setelah berkata begitu Para Kisedai pun pergi makan siang di Kantin.

"Aku ngantuk " Ujar Miyuki seraya menguap.

"Ehm Istirahat masih sekitar ½ jam lagi, lebih baik tidur saja " Miyuki pun membenamkan dirinya di Tas nya lalu terlelap tidur.

2 Jam Mendatang…

"Nmmngg " Akhirnya Miyuki terbangun dari Tidur nya "A-apa?! Sudah jam segini kenapa aku tidak di bangunin? "

"Ehm Kertas ?" Ya isi tulisan itu adalah bencana untuk Miyuki.

"Miyukicchi kami tidak membangunkan mu jadi kau bisa tidur dengan pulas Kau ditunggu di gerbang oleh Akashicchi-ssu"

'A-apa gerbang aku harus cepat' Batin Miyuki.

lalu berlari ke Arah Gerbang sekolah.

"Akashi-kun, ma-maaf menunggu " Ucap Miyuki tergesa-gesa.

"Ya, ayo pulang " Ujar Seijuuro.

'Eh tumben dia tidak Marah?' Batin Miyuki.

"Hei " Panggil Seijuuro.

"Ha-Ha'i? "

"Mau Es Krim? " Tanya Seijuuro sambil menunjuk Mini market di sebrang.

"Eh—ehm boleh "

"Ayo " Ujar Seijuuro menggandeng Tangan Miyuki.

'Hangat ' Batin Miyuki.

"Ingin rasa apa? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Coklat " Jawab Miyuki Senang.

"Sangat suka Coklat eh? "

"E-ehehe"

"Miyukicchi? "

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok.

"Eh Kise-kun, Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun Murasakibara-kun dan Shintarou-kun " Jawab Miyuki lengkap.

"Kebetulan seka—"

"TUNGGU DULU! " Teriak Kise.

"A-a-a-ada apa? " Jawab Miyuki yang masih kaget.

"HUUUWWWAAA! " Tangis Kise tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa Ki-kise-kun apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata ku? " Ujar Miyuki menepuk punggung Kise.

Beruntung Mereka Sudah di luar Mini Market kalau masih di dalam? Pasti sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang karna Kise yang Teriak~~

"Kenapa Miyukicchi memanggil Midorimacchi dengan nama kecil nya-ssu! " Tanya Kise masih menangis buaya.

"A-apa itu salah? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Huweeee aku juga ingin-ssu! " Rengek Kise.

"E-eh? Baiklah kalau begitu Ryouta-kun?" Ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Miyukicchi Kawaii-ssu " Sekarang Kise sudah memeluk Miyuki dengan pelukan maut nya.

"Se-sesak Ki–Ryouta– uhuk-uhuk " Miyuki sukses hampir mati karna pelukan Maut milik Kise.

"Kise-chin lepaskan Miyu-chin atau aku akan menghancurkan mu " Ancam Murasakibara.

Seketika Kise Pundung di Pojokan.

"Miyu-chin tidak apa? " Tanya Murasakibara.

"Un, Arigatou Murasakibara-kun " Ujar Miyuki.

"Atsushi saja Miyu-chin " Ujar Murasakibara nggak minat (?)

"Baiklah Atsushi-kun " Jawab Miyuki Tersenyum lagi.

"Miyuki-san " Panggil Kuroko datar.

"Emm? Kuroko-kun juga mau? " Tanya Miyuki.

Kuroko hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tetsuya-kun "

"Miyukicchi, Aominecchi juga mau-ssu " Teriak Kise tiba-tiba.

"A-apa-apaan kau oi Kise! " Seru Aomine dengan wajah sedikit memerah (?)

"Ehm Kupanggil Daiki-kun tidak apa? " Tanya Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Hm "

"Lebih baik cepat pulang sudah mulai gelap-ssu " ujar Kise.

"Ah benar kalau begitu sampai Jumpa " Ujar Miyuki sambil berlari ke arah Seijuuro.

-Dirumah-

"Eh Onii-san? Mau Teh Hijau? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Boleh " Jawab Seijuuro Tersenyum lembut (?)

Tidak lama kemudian.

"Maaf menunggu " Ujar Miyuki lalu memberikan Teh pada Seijuuro.

"Bagaimana rasa nya? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Ehm Enak " Jawab Seijuuro yang kini tangan nya mengelus rambut Miyuki dengan lembut.

'Aku harus bersikap lebih baik pada nya?' Batin Seijuuro.

#Flash Back#

"Seijuuro-sama anda di panggil Seishirou-sama " Ujar Sasaki.

"Otou-sama ini Seijuuro " Ucap Seijuuro mengetuk pintu dengan Sopan.

"Masuk " Ujar Seishirou.

"Ada apa Otou-sama? " Tanya Seijuuro sopan.

"Seijuuro langsung saja Tou-sama katakan Yukimaru Miyuki adalah masa depan mu " Terang Seishirou.

"Apa ada alasan yang tepat ?" Tanya Seijuuro.

"Tou-sama sudah berjanji pada Ayah Yukimaru Kalau Yukimaru adalah Masa depan Seijuuro nanti, jadi bisakah kau sedikit lebih baik pada Yukimaru? "

"Untuk apa? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Untuk membuat Yukimaru jatuh Cinta pada mu…untuk remaja seumuran Yukimaru dia ini sedang saat-saat nya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang Otou-sama mau Yukimaru jatuh cinta pada mu Seijuuro " Ucap Nya Tegas.

"Aku Mengerti Otou-sama " Jawab Seijuuro.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kamar "

#Flash Back End#

"Onii-san aku mengantuk " Ujar Miyuki mengucek Mata nya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Ehmm, Oyasumi Onii-san "

"Sebelum itu apa kau tidak mau memberikan Onii-san mu ini Ciuman selamat tidur? " goda Seijuuro.

"E-ehhh? " Pekik Miyuki pelan.

"Cium disini " Ujar Seijuuro sambil menunjuk bibir merah milik nya.

"…" Miyuki tidak berbicara apa pun.

Sedangkan Seijuuro sudah menunggu sambil menutup mata nya.

"A-aku sudah mengantuk sampai besok Onii-san " Ucap Miyuki lalu berlari ke kamar nya

Sedangkan Seijuuro hanya terkekeh melihat Miyuki.

~Esok-nya hari libur~

"Eh? Shintarou-kun? " Panggil Miyuki.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menengok ke arah suara.

"Miyuki sedang apa kau disini nanodayo"

"Eh? Aku? Aku bersama—"

"Onii-chan " Panggil Anak kecil dari belakang tubuh Midorima.

"Hm?, ada apa Shiori? nanodayo "

"Hm? Midorima-kun itu siapa? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Dia adikku Nanodayo hari ini aku janji mengajak nya ke taman hiburan nanodayo! " Jelas Midorima "Ayo Shiori kenalkan dirimu nanodayo! "

Dengan malu-malu Adik Dari Midorima menghampiri Miyuki.

"A-aku Midorima Shiori sa-salam kenal Onee-chan " Ujar Shiori.

"Ah~~ Kawaii aku Yukimaru Miyuki salam kenal Shiori-chan!" Ujar Miyuki lali mengelus kepala Shiori.

"Onee-chan kemari sendirian? Kalau begitu bareng kami saja " Ujar Shiori.

"Eh? Tidak aku kemari ber—" lagi-lagi kata-kata Miyuki terputus.

"Yukimaru kemana saja kau…! Sudah kubilang tunggu disana bukan?! " Ujar Seijuuro dengan nada agak tinggi (?)

"A-ah ma-maaf Akashi-kun tadi ada Shintarou-kun ma-makanya aku menyapa nya " jawab Miyuki gugup.

"…Shintarou sedang apa kau disini dan…bersama Shiori " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro-nii " Panggil Shiori dan segera memeluk kaki Seijuuro.

"Sudah lama ya Shiori " Ujar Seijuuro lalu menggendong Shiori.

"Un! "

"Jadi Yukimaru…" Panggil Seijuuro.

"Ha-ha-ha'i " Jawab Miyuki sedikit Takut.

"Kau ingin naik apa selanjutnya? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"E-eh ka-kau tidak marah? " Tanya Miyuki hati-hati.

"…Tidak " Jawab Seijuuro singkat.

"Ehm baiklah aku mau naik Bianglala " Ujar Miyuki menunjuk bianglala.

"Bianglala siang bolong begini? Lebih baik yang lain saja kita naik Bianglala nanti malam saja " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Ummm, Baiklah "

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu dulu? " Tanya Seijuuro sambil menunjuk Roller Coaster.

"…"

"Benar ayo kita naik nanodayo " ujar Midorima.

"Un ayo-ayo! " Seru Shiori menambahkan.

'Sial, Sial aku tidak ingin naik itu tapi…semua sudah setuju Sial bukan? ' Batin Miyuki.

"Onee-chan bagaimana? " Tanya Shiori.

"Te-tentu saja ikut " Jawab Miyuki Pucat.

"Shiori kau duduk sama aku aja nanodayo! " Ujar Midorima.

"Um aku ingin duduk sama Seijuuro-nii " Ujar Shiori.

"Terserah nanodayo! " ujar Midorima membetulkan letak Kacamatanya.

"Shintarou… jaga baik-baikan Miyuki " Ujar Seijuuro menatap Midorima tidak lupa dengan senyuman iblis nya.

Seketika Midorima merinding.

"Kau Pucat nanodayo " ujar Midorima "kau tidak apa nanodayo? " Tanya Midorima "bu-bukan berarti aku khawatir nanodayo! A-aku hanya penasaran saja " Orang ini Tsundere nya akut sekali.

"Um aku tidak apa…" "hanya sedikit takut" Ujar Miyuki jujur.

"Be-begitu nanodayo " ujar Midorima "ah Roller Coaster nya sudah mau turun nanodayo, tikungan nya tajam sekali eh?" Ujar Midorima.

"Gyut "

"E-eh-ehhhh, a-apa na-nanodayo " Tanya Midorima dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku Ta..kut " Ujar Miyuki semakin memeluk lengan Midorima.

"Le-lepaskan aku nanodayo! " ujat Midorima di tengah-tengah sedang meluncur.

"Aku takutt!" Ujar Miyuki lagi tanpa sadar mereka sudah selesai meluncur.

"Heee Mesra sekali kalian " Ujar Seijuuro sambil menatap ke arah Miyuki dan Midorima dingin.

"Bu-bukan begitu na-nanodayo! "Jelas Midorima.

"…"

"Onee-chan ayo " Ujar Shiori menarik baju Miyuki.

"Eh a-ah ma-maaf Shintarou-kun " ujar Miyuki melepas pelukan nya.

"…"

Setelah menaiki Roller Coaster Miyuki langsung Pucat dan ingin Muntah rasanya.

"Bodoh jangan memaksakan diri! " Ujar Seijuuro menyentil Dahi Miyuki.

"…"

"Minum ini " Ujar Seijuuro menyodorkan Pocari.

"Arigatou "

"aku tidak suka melihat mu bersama shintarou " Ujar Seijuuro pelan.

"Ehm kau bicara sesuatu? "Tanya Miyuki.

"Tidak " Ujar Seijuuro berbohong.

"Onee-chan! " Panggil Shiori.

"Mmm? "

"Onee-chan baik-baikan saja? " tanya Shiori.

"Ehm " Jawab Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan nanodayo? "Tawar Midorima.

"Aku kenyang " Ujar Miyuki.

"Ehm sudah sekitar jam 7 malam bagaimana kalau kita naik Bianglala sekarang nanodayo? "

"Seijuuro-nii ayo cepat masuk " Ujar Shiori mendorong Seijuuro kedalam bianglala.

"Ha'i ha'i"

"Pemandangan nya indah ya Shintarou-kun " Ujar Miyuki memecehakan keheningan.

"Be-benar nanodayo!" Ujar Midorima Canggung.

Hening Kembali.

Midorima mulai mendekati wajah Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya menatap Midorima dengan tatapan bingung.

"Shi-shintarou-kun a-a-ada a-apa? "Tanya Miyuki gugup.

"Diam sebentar nanodayo! " ujar Midorima semakin dekat dengan wajah Miyuki.

"Seijuuro-nii lihat Onii-chan dan Onee-chan disana" Ujar Shiori menunjuk Bianglala di belakang-nya Shiori.

"Hm? Mana? "Tanya Seijuuro.

*Seijuuro tidak melihat karena ketutupan*

"Seijuuro-nii lihat saja kelihatan kok " Ujar Shiori duduk kembali.

Pemandangan yang Seijuuro lihat…

Midorima dan Miyuki sedang Berciuman..!

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Quarells Home

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, dsb

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**•**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kau berciuman dengan Shintarou Yukimaru? " ujar Seijuuro dengan suara kecil.

Saat keluar dari Bianglala.

"Ayo Kita pulang Yukimaru " Ujar Seijuuro dingin.

"I-iya, sampai jumpa Shintarou-kun, Shiori-chan "

Saat menunggu bus di halte terdekat suasana terasa lebih dingin.

"Onii-san " Panggil Miyuki.

"…"

"Kau…Marah padaku? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Tidak " ujar Seijuuro masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku salah apa? " Tanya Miyuki.

"…" Seijuuro hanya diam dan tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ne, Onii-san Aku salah apa? " tanya Miyuki meraih pipi Seijuuro mempertemukan Kedua Manik yang berbeda.

"Jangan sentuh aku " bilang Akashi dingin sambil menepis Kedua tangan Miyuki yang tadi ada di pipi nya.

"A—"

"Kau tidak pantas lagi untukku Yukimaru kau sudah disentuh orang lain kau Menjijikkan aku sangat memben—"

PLAK.!

Ya Seijuuro di tampar oleh Miyuki.

"Yukimaru! Kau…" kata-kata Seijuuro terhenti saat melihat Miyuki menangis.

"Aku sudah…keterlaluan " ujar Seijuuro lirih.

"Tidak pantas? Apa maksudnya Sentuh apa yang dia katakan sebenarnya?, Menjijikkan ya? A-ahahaha aku Menjijikkan dimata nya a-aku aku Menjijikkan ya Akashi-kun? " ujar Miyuki lirih tanpa sadar ia menangis lagi.

"Miyuki? " Panggil seseorang.

"Kau…"

"Sial kemana dia kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga ? Jangan bilang dia diculik?! Sial Yukimaru cepatlah pulang Yukimaru " gerutu Seijuuro.

"Silahkan masuk nanodayo! " Ujar Midorima mempersilahkan.

"…"

"Duduk saja dulu aku siapkan minuman nanodayo! Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo! " ujar Midorima Tsundere.

"…"

"Kau tadi? Nangis kenapa nanodayo? bu-bukan berarti aku peduli pada mu nanodayo! " Tsundere lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-a…pa hiks " jawab Miyuki terbata-bata dan tanpa sadar ia menangis lagi.

"Su-sudah jangan menangis nanodayo !" Ujar Midorima memenangkan.

"Shi-Shin…tarou-kun, hiks hu-huwee huweeee Shintarou-kuuunnn a-aku huwaaaa " Tangisan Miyuki Seketika Pecah.

"A-ma-maaf aku ja-jangan me-menangis na-nanodayo " ujar Midorima panik "Ja-jangan peluk aku nanodayo! " ujar Midorima yang kini wajah nya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Hiks, huweee, hiks, huwaaa " Miyuki malah semakin memeluk Midorima.

1 Jam Kemudian.

Terdengar Midorima menghela nafas panjang "Baju ku basah nanodayo " Ujar Midorima.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau tinggal serumah dengan Akashi nanodayo! " ujar Midorima. " ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli ya nanodayo! " sambung Midorima Tsundere.

"Shintarou-kun ka-kau pffffttt " Miyuki segera menahan tawa dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"A-apa yang kau ketawakan nanodayo! " Tanya Midorima Kesal.

"Ma-maaf ta-tapi kata-kata mu itu loh Shintarou-kun ka-kau Tsundere Shintarou-kun " Jawab Miyuki masih menahan ketawa nya.

"A-aku ti-tidak Tsundere nanodayo! " tolak Midorima mengakui kalau dirinya Tsundere.

"Kau Tsundere Shintarou-kun! tapi kau tidak mengakui kalau kau itu Tsundere! " Ujar Miyuki.

"Aku tidakk Tsundere nanodayo! Miyuki " Bantah Midorima tidak mau kalah.

"Shintarou-kun Arigatou ne kau tidak marah saat aku memeluk mu dan menangis " Ujar Miyuki Tersenyum manis.

"Ti-tidak masalah nanodayo " ujar Midorima memalingkan wajah nya sekilas terlihat semburat Merah di wajahnya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja nanodayo aku bisa tidur si sofa nanti " ujar Midorima melangkah kedalam Kamar Mandi.

"Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku baik ya nanodayo! " sambung Midorima Tsundere.

"Arigatou Shintarou-kun kau memang baik kok " ujar Miyuki lalu segera tidur di Ranjang milik Midorima.

~Esoknya~

"Mmmhhh " gumam Miyuki terbangun.

"Semalam hujan? " ujar Miyuki melihat sambil membuka jendela.

"Shintarou-kun masih tidur ya hmm pantas sih sekarang masih jam 5 Pagi " Gumam Miyuki lalu segera mandi dan memakai seragam dan segera membangunkan Midorima.

"Shintarou-kun ayo bangun sudah pagi " ujar Miyuki mengguncangkan tubuh nya Midorima.

"Baiklah nanodayo " Midorima pun segera bangun dan duduk.

"Kacamata ku mana nanodayo? Miyuki " Tanya Midorima.

"Ha'i ini " Miyuki segera memberikan Kacamata milik Midorima. "Kau… bukannya tidak membawa seragam nanodayo? " tanya Midorima. "Ehm? Kemarin malam aku minta Sasaki mengantarkan seragam " Ujar Miyuki.

"Begitu " gumam Midorima lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Shintarou-kun aku berangkat duluan ya"

Teriak Miyuki lalu pergi.

Miyuki pun segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sepi " gumam Miyuki pelan.

"Biasanya dia selalu datang " Ujar Miyuki.

"Ohayou Miyuki-san " Sapa Kuroko datar.

"Eh? Ohayou Tetsuya-kun " sapa Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san semalam kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Aku tidak kemana-ma—"

"Kau bohong Miyuki-san " sela Kuroko.

"Ap—"

"semalam Akashi-kun datang kerumah ku mencari mu " Ujar Kuroko.

"…"

"Akashi-kun datang dengan basah kuyup karena kehujanan " Ujar Kuroko lagi.

"A-apa?! "

"Ya Miyuki-san lebih baik kau pulang sekarang sepertinya Akashi-kun sedang demam" Ujar Kuroko.

"Tapi—"

"Kau dan Akashi-kun akan ku izinkan nanti " ujar Kuroko sembari Tersenyum kecil.

"A-arigatou Tetsuya-kun " Ujar Miyuki lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Saat Miyuki sudah berlari agak jauh.

"Walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sakit Miyuki-san " gumam Kuroko.

"Miyuki-sama! Ini gawat Seijuuro-sama demam tinggi tapi dia tidak ingin meminum obat dan tidak mau keluar kamar! " ujar Sasaki panik.

Miyuki segera berlari ke arah kamar Seijuuro.

'Dia tidur ' batin Miyuki.

'Ba-badannya panas sekali ' batin Miyuki lalu segera berlari ke arah dapur lalu mengkompres air Hangat lalu menempelkan-nya di dahi Seijuuro.

'Tunggu sebentar ya Onii-san aku buatkan bubur ' batin Miyuki lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Miyuki-sama biar saya bantu " ujar Sasaki.

"Tidak usah Sasaki aku bisa " ujar Miyuki

Lalu membawa bubur ke kamar Seijuuro.

'Aku lupa bawa minumnya! ' batin Miyuki lalu pergi ke dapur lagi.

'Air Kompres nya harus diganti ' batin Miyuki lalu pergi lagi ke dapur.

"Miyuki-sama dia terlihat repot sendiri " ujar Sasaki.

1 Jam kemudian.

'A-akhirnya selesai juga ' batin Miyuki lalu pergi ke kamar-nya.

"Aku capek " ujar Miyuki lalu segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya.

Lalu Miyuki pun terlelap tidur.

"hmm, kompres? " ujar Seijuuro.

"Sudah ada bubur, minum dan…obat panas-ku juga sudah turun " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro-sama? " Panggil Sasaki dari depan pintu.

"Masuk "

"Anda sudah bangun? " tanya Sasaki.

"Kau yang merawat ku? " tanya Seijuuro.

Sasaki Tersenyum kecil "tidak bukan saya, yang merawat anda seharian Miyuki-sama " ujar Sasaki.

"Yukimaru? dimana dia sekarang? " tanya Seijuuro segera berdiri.

"Miyuki-sama dia tertidur di kamarnya, Setelah tau Seijuuro-sama sakit Miyuki-sama segera pulang dari Sekolah dan merawat Seijuuro-sama bahkan Miyuki-sama tertidur dengan menggunakan Seragam sekarang " Ujar Sasaki.

Seijuuro Segera berjalan menuju kamar Miyuki.

Begitu Seijuuro membuka pintu kamar Miyuki terlihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya sedang tertidur dengan polosnya masih mengenakan Seragam.

Seijuuro langsung Tersenyum tulus. Lalu berjalan menuju Miyuki.

"Yukimaru…kau pulang " ujar Seijuuro lalu tiduran di samping Miyuki.

"Maafkan aku Telah berkata seperti itu ne Yukimaru? " ujar Seijuuro pelan lalu ikut terlelap sembari memeluk Miyuki.

TING TONG bunyi Bel Rumah Akashi di tekan.

"Akashicchi! Kami datang menjenguk mu loh-ssu " ujar Kise kegirangan.

"Berisik kau oi Kise! " Seru Aomine kali ini.

"Murasakibara jangan makan terus nanodayo kita akan menjenguk orang jadi jangan makan terus nanodayo! " seru Midorima.

"Hem " Murasakibara hanya menanggapi Malas Midorima.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu? " tanya Sasaki.

"Ah! Kami mau menjenguk Akashicchi-ssu!" Seru Kise lagi.

"Baik silahkan masuk " ujar Sasaki mempersilahkan.

"Hm Kamar Akashicchi dimana ya-ssu? " tanya Kise.

"Kamar Seijuuro-sama ada di lantai atas yang kanan sebelahnya kamar Miyuki-sama " ujar Sasaki sopan.

"Eh? Miyukicchi tinggal disini ya-ssu? " tanya Kise.

"Yang tidak tahu Miyuki-san tinggal disini hanya kau kan Kise-kun? " ujar Kuroko.

"Ehhhh? Hanya aku? Berarti Aomimecchi juga tau dong-ssu? " tanya Kise tidak percaya. "Sudahlah bicaranya nanti saja nanodayo kita sudah di depan kamar Akashi nanodayo! " ujar Midorima.

"Akashicchi kami masuk ya-ssu! " seru Kise lalu segera masuk dan tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Eh Akashicchi dimana-ssu? " tanya Kise.

"Mungkin Aka-chin ada dikamar Miyu-chin " ujar Murasakibara malas.

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk kedalam kamar Miyuki dan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah! Seijuuro yang sedang tidur memeluk Miyuki.

Seketika Kise mimisan dan Pingsan ditempat.

Midorika kacamatanya melorot kebawah.

Aomine Hanya melihat dengan pandang bosan.

Murasakibara hanya diam lalu mengeluarkan Snack di kantong-nya.

Kuroko hanya memandang datar.

"Mi-MIYUKICCHI! " teriak Kise heboh.

"mmhh " gumam Miyuki merasa terganggu karena teriakan Kise lalu segera membuka kedua matanya.

Miyuki tidak bisa bergerak karena Seijuuro memeluk nya.

"O-onii-san uuugghh " desis Miyuki berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seijuuro.

"Hm? Kau sudah bangun Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akashi-kun kau sudah baikan? " tanya Kuroko.

"Hm? Tetsuya? Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan Atsushi sejak kapan kalian disana? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Kami disini sejak tadi Aka-chin " ujar Murasakibara malas.

"Begitu " ujar Seijuuro.

"Be-BEGITU APANYA! ONII-SAN/AKASHICCHI " Teriak Mereka berdua serempak.

"Kalian berisik sekali " ujar Aomine malas.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi,Tetsuya bisa kalian keluar sebentar! " perintah Seijuuro.

Seketika mereka keluar secepat kilat (?)

Suasana di kamar Miyuki pun menjadi Hening.

Miyuki hanya menunduk.

"Pluk"

Seketika Manik milik Miyuki segera membulat tidak percaya.

"O–"

"Jangan pergi lagi Yukimaru dan… Maafkan aku telah berkata seperti itu aku hanya tidak suka Shintarou mencium 'mililku' seenaknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu selain aku Yukimaru, tolong jangan pergi meninggalkan aku lagi Yukimaru " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Ci-cium mi-milik ma-maksudmu apa? " tanya Miyuki.

"Tentu saja Shintarou mencium kau seenaknya! " ujar Seijuuro kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan Shintarou-kun " ujar Miyuki tidak berbohong. "Tapi aku melihat mu berciuman di bianglala dengan Shintarou " Ujar Seijuuro lagi.

"Shintarou-kun hanya mengambil serangga di samping kepala ku da-dan wajah nya memang sangat dekat dengan ku tapi aku tidak bericuman dengannya " jelas Miyuki menatap manik milik Seijuuro.

"Begitu ya "

"Ya "

"Kalau begitu Syukurlah tidak ada yang menyentuh bibir mu " ujar Seijuuro menyentuh bibir Miyuki.

"O-onii-san! "

"Kau milikku Yukimaru tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu selain aku!,

Aku Akashi Seijuuro yang boleh menyentuh mu Yukimaru Miyuki " ujar Akashi lalu mencium bibir Miyuki.

"mmmhh " Desah Miyuki ketika lidah Milik Akashi mulai memasuki mulut nya dan mengabsen setiap jangka di mulut milik Miyuki.

"Akashicchi? Boleh kami masuk-ssu? " tanya Kise daru luar.

Dan itu membuat Momen Seijuuro dan Miyuki terganggu.

Seijuuro pun segera melepaskan Ciuman-nya.

"Cih "

"Tidak apa Onii-san " ujar Miyuki.

"Minna silahkan masuk " ujar Miyuki.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya Yukimaru " bisik Seijuuro di telinga Miyuki.

"Ap–"seketika Wajah Miyuki memerah layaknya kepiting Rebus.

"Miyukicchi kami akan menginap disini-ssu " ujar Kise.

"Eh?" gumam Miyuki.

"Kamar untuk Tamu sedang dibersihkan jadi hanya ada kamarku dan Yukimaru " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Hooorrreeee! Aku akan tidur dengan Miyukicchi disini-ssu " ujar Kise girang.

"E-ehh? "

"Oi Kise! Jangan seenaknya kau! Aku yang akan tidur dengan Miyuki! " Protes Aomine.

Dan Akhirnya mereka berdua memperebutkan ingin tidur dengan Miyuki.

"Ja-jangan–"

"Jangan bertengkar disini Ryouta Daiki sudah pasti yang akan tidur dengan Yukimaru adalah aku! dan 2 orang lainnya Yukimaru yang pilih! " ujar Seijuuro "Yukimaru Kau pilih 2 orang lagi yang akan tidur di Kamarku nanti " ujar Seijuuro.

"Eh? Ka-kalau Begitu Tetsuya-kun da-dan Atsushi-kun " Pilih Miyuki.

"Ehhh? Miyukicchi kenapa tidak memilih ku-ssu lebih baik tidur dengan ku daripada dengan Murasakibaracchi-ssu! " Protes Kise "dan kenapa aku harus tidur dengan Aominecchi sih-ssu?! " Protes Kise lagi. "Oi Kise kau pikir aku ingin tidur dengan mu hah? " ejek Aomine.

Ini Merepotkan nanodayo! " dengus Midorima kesal.

"Ja-jangan bertengkar Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun " Miyuki berusaha melerai.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka Yukimaru " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Atsushi tarik dia " perintah Seijuuro.

"Hmn Oke~~"

"Tu-tunggu! "

Miyuki pun ditarik keluar oleh Murasakibara Ke kamar Seijuuro.

"A-aku belum ganti Seragam! " ujar Miyuki kesal.

"Pakai saja bajuku di lemari " ujar Seijuuro sembari membuka lemari.

"A-aku bisa pakai bajuku! "

"Dikamar mu ada Daiki dan Ryouta kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kembali kesana?" Dengus Seijuuro.

"…"

"Sudahlah Pakai ini " ujar Seijuuro memberikan Piyama merah bermotif bangau.

"Arigatou " Jawab Miyuki lalu mengambil piyama itu dan menggantinya di kamar Mandi.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?! " tanya Miyuki.

"Manis " gumam Seijuuro.

"A-aku mau tidur " ujar Miyuki.

"Atsushi kau tidur di paling pinggir " ujar Seijuuro.

Sedangkan Murasakibara sudah siap untuk tidur.

"Yukimaru kau tidur di Pojok Tetsuya kau tidur di Sebelah Atsushi " Ujar Seijuuro.

Murasakibara dan Kuroko pun sudah tertidur.

"Kenapa aku di pojok? " tanya Miyuki.

"Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang menyentuh mu Yukimaru " Ujar Seijuuro kembali memeluk Miyuki.

"O-onii-san ada Tetsuya-kun dan Atsushi-kun! "Seru Miyuki pelan.

"Mereka sudah tidur Yukimaru " bisik Seijuuro tepat di telinga Miyuki.

"Ah! " Seru Miyuki ketika Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja mengigit lehernya menjilat, menghisap-nya hingga meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan di sana.

"mmnnhh O–" Seijuuro mulai melanjutkan yang tadi ia lakukan dengan Miyuki berciuman hingga Miyuki kehabisan nafas lalu Seijuuro melepas Ciumannya.

"O-onii-san hahh hahh " desis Miyuki.

"mmnnnhh ahhhh O–" desah Miyuki ketika tangan dingin Seijuuro mulai menyusuri badan mungil milik Miyuki.

"mmnnhh ahh, ahh he-henti–ahh-kan " desah Miyuki berusaha menghentikan Seijuuro.

"Ada apa Yukimaru? Bukannya kau menikmati-nya apa aku salah hm? "Ujar Seijuuro mulai menghentikan aktifitas nya.

"Bu-bukan begitu a-aku "

"Aku mengerti Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro mengelus surai rambut Miyuki.

"A-arigatou sudah mengerti " Ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Hei katakan bahwa kau milikku Yukimaru " perintah Seijuuro.

"Eh? "

"Katakanlah! " perintah Seijuuro lagi.

"A-aku Milik mu " ujar Miyuki malu.

"Kau milik siapa Yukimaru? "

"Aku milik Akashi Seijuuro! " ujar Miyuki malu.

"Bagus! Aku juga milik mu Yukimaru Miyuki " ujar Seijuuro kembali mengecup bibir Miyuki.

Tanpa sadar Miyuki memeluk Seijuuro.

"A-ma-maaf " ujar Miyuki segera melepaskan pelukan-nya tapi sebelum itu Seijuuro membalas pelukan Miyuki.

"Tidak apa Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro "Aku Mencintaimu Yukimaru Miyuki " Ujar Seijuuro akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan-nya kepada Miyuki!

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Akashi Seijuuro "

"Ne Yukimaru menikahlah denganku " Ujar Seijuuro Serius.

"Me-menikah? " tanya Miyuki gugup.

"Ya Menikah " ujar Seijuuro sekali lagi.

"Ta-tapi kita masih SMP Onii-san " ujar Miyuki.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bertunangan " Ujar Seijuuro.

"Tu-tunangan? " tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Ya ayo bertunangan Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro meyakinkan Miyuki.

"Baiklah ayo kita bertunangan " ujar Miyuki lalu menunduk dan memper'erat pelukannya.

"Terima Kasih Aku Mencintaimu Yukimaru Miyuki " ujar Seijuuro Tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Akashi Seijuuro " Ujar Miyuki malu.

'Selamat ya Akashi-kun, Miyuki-san, semoga kalian bahagia walau hatiku semakin Sakit' batin Kuroko.

'Aka-chin Selamat dan Miyu-chin juga selamat walaupun aku ingin menghancurkan Aka-chin sih~' batin Murasakibara.

'Miyukicchi selamat ya-ssu Akashicchi jaga Miyukicchi ya-ssu, tapi… hatiku Hancur sih-ssu ' batin Kise menguping di tembok menggunakan gelas.

'Jadi Akashi ya yang mendapatkan Miyuki? ' gumam Aomine menguping dengan gelas di samping Kise.

'Sedih sih nanodayo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Miyuki sudah memilih Akashi nanodayo! Tapi…hatiku sakit Miyuki ' batin Midorima lewat di depan kamar Seijuuro.

Jadi yang mengetahui tentang Miyuki dan Seijuuro hanya mereka berlima.

Miyuki dan Seijuuro pun tertidur dengan masih berpelukan hingga pagi yang cerah \^W^/

* * *

**END!**

* * *

A/N

Waah~ selesai juga! maaf kalo endingnya tidak memuaskan :')

Jaa, mata ashita nee!


End file.
